The Chronicles of Meap
st Meap's spaceship is hit by Phineas and Ferb's baseball. It lands in the backyard. Candace takes Meap to a Bango-Ru convention and gets banned for life. Meap fights his nemesis, Mitch. Doofenshmirtz creates a Shocky-Socky-Suit to try and attract his old friend, Balloony, who is renamed Colin and is on Mitch's spaceship. Background Information *Premiered April 18, 2009 on Disney XD and premiered on June 19, 2009 on Disney Channel US. *Candace said "Meep" in "The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", and "Backyard Aquarium" which sounds like "Meap", a character in this episode. *The episode was dedicated to Don LaFontaine (08/26/40 - 09/01/08). He was the narrator for the beginning and the credits. The version available on iTunes leaves out the dedication. *The calendar in Mitch's ship has the same number of days and starts on the same day as the calendar Candace holds up in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *In this episode, it is specified that Phineas may actually be playing dumb with Isabella. *This episode has various Star Wars references, such as the tractor beam scene, the spaceship chase, and the lines "I have a good feeling about this", "That's no cloud. That's a space station", "I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come" and "I am not your father". *This is the second time the boys make something not "street legal', the 1st time being the chariot race. *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall right after he shows Perry his invention (quote: Behold... beholding, beholding, beholding, annnnd scene, goes to next scene). Continuity/allusions *Ferb's crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is dignified for the second time since I Scream, You Scream. It is also shown that Vanessa might have some affection for Ferb as well. *This marks the third time the lawn gnome backstory has been brought up by Doofenshmirtz. *This also marks the first time Doofensmirtz has mentioned backstories that haven't been shown. *Ferb stops at the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar and gets a drink while testing out the spaceship. ("Out to Launch") *Meap's rainbow power is similar to the one Isabella wanted in the episode "Out of Toon". *The Bettys are mentioned in the episode. *When Mitch starts rambling in front of the kids about how he 'won', Candace begins to move the baseball, and whistles the first line from 'Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo'. ("Flop Starz") *Phineas and Ferb mention Taco Night. (Got Game?, Journey to the Center of Candace) *This is the one of the six episodes in which Phineas is oblivious to Candace trying to bust him. The others are "Traffic Cam Caper", "Flop Starz", "Out Of Toon", and "Hide and Seek". *This is the first episode wherein the sub-plot causes no development (or counter-development) at all to the main plot, not even indirectly. (This excludes the episodes where the main plot causes development to the sub-plot.) In fact, the ending of this sub-plot isn't even seen, as Doofenshmirtz doesn't even 'Curse' Perry. *This episode shows that Phineas has some affection for Isabella when he says "I took in to account your cuteness and adjusted the cute meter from the beggining". *In The Fast and the Phineas, Candace says "meap" like Meap and Mitch say without the translator. Cast Write the third section of your article here.